Kill Him
by Ninjustupower
Summary: This is a story based off an RP I did w/chao-pal  ie. chao-friend  it's about Karai and the Ultimate Ninja. I know it maybe a bit confusing since I skip from scene to scene, it is rather complicated but I wanted to write a story...PLZ REVIEW!


**A/N: This is off an RP with chao-friend, chao-friend plays Karai and I play the Ultimate NInja :D I wrote this directly from our Role Play...**

**I know this is confusing because I'm skipping from place to place, scene to scene, so it IS a little weird =) if u have ANY questions just ask me ;) I'd love to here feedback on this, even though I despise Karai, but I love the Ultimate Ninja.**

"You're afraid of wasting your energy? Ha, amusing!" Ve boasted, taking a bold step forward, his shoulder burning with woe from his earlier hit.

"Exactly! Karai, kill him", Saki ordered, glaring at the young man before him.

Ve looked to the woman who he loathed with powerful animosity; she stood there, as if she were a child that had just received a chiding slap in the face.

"What?" She asked, her eyes confused, as if she had woken up from a dream.

"Well Karai?" Oroku Saki inquired edgily.

"Are you certain...?"

"YES. Do it. This will be amusing," Saki snickered as his eyes danced with sadistic glee, while Karai hesitated once more.

His patience was going...if that infidel was going to fight; she could at least hurry the process!

"Do it or I'll beat you both to death!"

* * *

_Death...death..._

_Consciousness refused to enter him for hours...all he could feel was drowsiness, numbed pain, and prickling in his skin..._

_He wished to wake, but his body was drugged heavily, the sedatives and anesthetics made him feel like a dead man, only, partially alive..._

_Throbbing convulsions raced up his body, his head groaning in pain; in unity with the rest of his being...he had recalled his pain becoming intractable as he lay in the ambulance, his blood rushing out of him, as if it was in a hurry to end his life..._

_The sword running him through grinded against his ribs, piercing him all the way through, the tip protruding just below his sternum...shock echoed through him, his strength dwindled as he only had enough power to extract the weapon, then he collapsed..._

_He also remembered, being rushed to some earthly place, and being dragged out of the white vehicle, he was only semi-conscious then, as they shot him up with morphine, he could see men in white coats holding sharp implements. Then, a sharp needle punctured his right arm, it hurt worse than it should...after that, he fell into deep trenches of sleep..._

Rolling smoothly to one side, Ve's head faced the white, clean, blank wall. The medicine had only faintly began to subside and let him feel like himself, his eyes were glazed over, with pain, fear, distress, and anger, and a plethora of other emotions that he just could not name at the current moment.

But-his opponent HAD gotten his side of wrath as well, he had broken nearly all her bones in her upper body, and stabbed her a numerous amount of times…she was more incapacitated than he.

Lifting his right arm, Ve hissed as he felt the pain in his shoulder...he bitterly evoked being shot an alley way by this strange, black, metallic weapon he had not seen before, obviously, it was a weapon of great power...

Ve also let his fingers run over the stitches in his side, which came from a stab wound, his neck, cheeks, and chest were also wounded...he grimaced, the lesions on his cheeks were still fresh, they had not been treated...

Karai...she had done all this to him! That...jelly-fish serving sycophant had done this to please her father so he would soften his behavior toward her!

Rolling his emerald eyes, Ve knew he was in for a LONG recovery, worst of all, he was trapped in a room with the she-dog...he could not move, for his skin was crawling with intravenous devices from which strange liquids flowed, it even hurt to just lay there, whenever he attempted to move, all his gashes would bawl at him, barking at him to not try moving any more.

"You hate me, I can feel it. Why?"

That voice...let his fury flood in...HOW COULD she even have the arrogance to question him and his actions?

Vigor once again began to pump through him, he desired to leap up and remove her head, but a nauseous and lethargic feeling held him down, in his rage, Ve accidentally hit his shoulder wound, making him produce a soft growl of pain, "It is MY choice and opinion...who wouldn't hate you after you nearly took away my life?" Ve snarled in resentment, Karai had shown her dishonor, thrusting him when he was exchanging words with her father! If not for that, he would have been victorious and swelled in fame and glory!

"I did not choose it. Never have I chosen to hurt you", Karai replied calmly, while looking at him, as if her eyes were apologizing...

Repellence flashed from Ve, if looks could kill, he would certainly dispatch her this instant for her effronteries and faking her innocence!

"Listen to your lies!" Ve lingered, seeing as another figure in white had entered the room, and in his hand were about half a dozen syringes...

Ve could only squirm uncomfortably as the man prepared to stick him with the sharp objects...the fools! They could do so when he was anesthetized…not when he was awake!

"Karai, I SWEAR you shall pay TENFOLD for this!" Ve promised grudgingly, feeling the gaze of the man in the white coat upon him. He didn't care; he could speak as he wanted!

"Can't you just bandage my cheeks up?"

"We'll do that too".

"So there's no escaping the needles, is there?" Ve mumbled hotly, staring down at the shiny floor.

Reluctantly, Ve let his tenseness fade, but inside he was smoldering with revenge, his fingers squeezed the edge of his bed sheet, as the insertion slid into the inside of his mouth, that was only one...there was five more injections he had to be put through...each one introduced a strange tingling sensation...

Once all six hypodermic shots had been administered, Ve panicked...his face felt as if it were no longer there, and all he feel was that of a gloved hand tilting his head side to side, he could also see him sewing his cheeks with a dark thread which was tied onto yet another needle.

* * *

"*7%$!" An ear piercing scream cut through his peaceful rest...the language was foreign...Japanese...Karai!

"Bee qwietig!" Ve fumbled out agitatedly, trying to talk despite not feeling his face which was loaded with numbing feelings, in the process, he could at least feel his teeth meeting hard on his tongue, however, he could not feel any pain at the moment...

"Nani? O genkii de...oh...are you alright?" Karai questioned her eyes dull from sleep.

"Why wouldeef you askejek me ife I wzas alrightfs? Taht's NOENNE of youere businesese!"

The only thing Karai did was nod, as he looked at him rather quizzically, Ve turned away from her, that befouling appearance was enough to drive him insane, and so, he rotated only a bit too far and he fell off his bed, muttering ardently under his breath as he bites his lip in order not to produce any sounds of agony.

Still biting his lip, the Ninja tenderly manages to get up and back on his bed, only, a warm liquid sensation makes him look down and realize he has reopened the stitch in his shoulder...at his point, Ve grows even sourer...

"Do you need...a doctor?"

HER...again? She would not leave him in peace!

"NO", Ve said as clearly as possible, his eyes on the ceiling, "leavem me aleonee!"

* * *

The sharp knife penetrated his lower abdomen as he crumpled over in pain, going around the bed, the room was sheer dark, and just as he thought he could relax some, another sharp jab pierced his knee…

She had stabbed her in the chest, and broken more of her bones, so he was victorious in this round, for she had fainted and was now being carried away…ha! Sweet vengeance!

He growled in annoyance and pain, as the doors burst open and the men in the white coats came again…this time, Ve had WON…the pitiful creature, known as Karai, was lying face-flat on the floor, and they took her away…

Ve limped to his bed, settling down as blood flowed from his injuries…they questioned him…and he answered…they did not believe him…

And soon, before he knew it, they whisked him away to some strange facility, where they shoved pills forcefully down his throat and injected him obsessively, that was all Ve remembered…

* * *

The night was clear…and despite what Ve had been through, he was truly enjoying himself. For this night he would taste saccharine retribution that only he could provide for himself, and Karai and her father would pay dearly!

* * *

It was as if, irony had twisted about and laughed at him…he had come for vengeance, and, instead, he was right back where he had started…the hospital…

His hip, a few ribs, and spinal vertebrae had been broken by Oroku Saki…adding to that, a long lesion ran along his back from Karai…and a small abrasion remained on his neck from a shuriken, accompanied by a shallow slash across his stomach…

The Ninja had retaliated with a critical stab wound to her chest, various broken bones, kicks, punches, and more thrusts, they were on even ground…for now…she could not move, but HE could.

He wheezed angrily as he once again noticed the familiar woman in the same hospital room with him…AGAIN! If only he could get up, and go back to his dimension! But wait-his father didn't deserve so! His father deserved to be forgotten and isolated! For if he hadn't sent him to this dimension to start with, he would NEVER be in this horrid, crippling state!

Bewildering agony swept through him, the medicine he had been given was not helping him, and to make matter worse, the pestering woman was whining in her corner! She complained of how she was stuck here…well, it was her to blame anyway!

"Silence! I am in no better condition than you are!" Ve reprimanded harshly while pounding his fist onto a near by table.

Her eyes, only looked at him, they were dull, and empty as if they were a skull's sockets…

The very sight made Ve think of death…the thought was not at all pleasurable, particularly at this moment, so he decided to stare away from her in order to rid himself of all eerie thoughts.

* * *

_Months later…_

A punch in the face, knuckles in the plexus, a burning poker across the forehead, and being thrashed with a spiked bludgeon while being strapped in the chair was all Ve had been put through. It was decent, he could cope, but as he descended down the spiraling stairs, he knew not what was about to come. Ve had hoped to usurp Saki by forging a fake alliance with him, and now, he was paying for that…so was Karai, when she had refused to torture him properly, they were suffering alongside each other, only, it was now her assignment to antagonize him.

Forcefully shoving him in a petite cell, Karai left swiftly, leaving Ve alone for a few, still, unnerving moments, he was thankful to have his sight relieved of her even for a small amount of shrill seconds…

Karai emerged out of a murky corner, a whip clasped tightly in the curl of her hand, she looked down as Ve followed her every step under his incisive watch.

"Turn around", Karai whispered fiercely, daring to meet his hard stare, while twitching her left hand.

Slow as a snake curling into its nest, Ve's eyes looked into hers, while he felt the corners of his mouth stretch, sculpting a mocking smirk, "Why should **I, **the Ultimate Ninja, obey a weak woman?" Ve leaned back, allowing himself to stretch; he put on the pretense of being relaxed and not having a care about anything.

Karai's lips twisted into a malicious snarl, as she bared her teeth, "Obey me, you stubborn man! Do not make this more difficult!" She stepped back, wincing some at her own wounds, gasping for breath while looking away from him.

Ve took the time to examine his own injuries, besides his ripped flesh, throbbing forehead, and broken vertebrae, he felt fine, the slash across his chest was nothing, in fact, he had nearly forgotten it was there.

Ve looked at her with scorn, Karai was a child, she was nothing but an afraid, little servant that did her master's bidding, and he would not file into that order!

"It is obvious you do not have the nerve to even lay a lash on my back, so then, why am I here? I do not play, Karai, I am mortally serious, so do not waste my time. My patience runs low…" Ve cautioned her, putting ice into every one of his words as well as a spice of provocation, he wanted to _see_ if she would even dare touch him, it would be an interesting experiment to him, if not, amusing…

Pushing herself upright, Karai strode over to Ve with an expressionless emotion on her face, as he tried to read it, Ve could not tell if it was regret, pity, pain, or just an enslaving agony that wrote itself on her visage. As she had instructed earlier, Ve turned around, staring at the stony wall, his hands were clasped in each other as he leaned his hands on his knees.

When the first strike came, it felt as a feather, it took Ve a couple moments to even realize the sensation, and, it did not sting at all. Frowning, Ve glanced around to look at her, he gave her an illustration that told her she was out of her mind. Karai just shook her head, and motioned him to turn back around, and Ve mimicked her face before turning to confront the wall once more.

As the flogging continued, Karai's intensity only increased by a miniscule amount, a cackle held itself back in Ve's throat, this was INDEED entertaining!

"Are you even trying? HA, at this rate, I shall NEVER beg for mercy!" Ve taunted her, as he silently laughed more to himself.

"No, I am not trying, and you are lucky that I am not!" Karai retorted ardently, while not pausing in her current task, sweat was dripping down her face, and honestly, if she was perspiring from THAT, then Ve could definitely confirm her feebleness.

Her reply only aroused Ve's jeering, "Even if you WERE trying, it still would not matter, you are weak!" His critique was sharp, flying out of his mouth as a dagger, and striking the woman intensely, Ve could feel her surprise as his words dawned upon her.

A thoughtful yet malevolent smile played her lips, "Shut up", She growled, while swinging her whip around…

It was quick, lasting less than a nanosecond, but no sooner had the jaws of the whip left his face, did Ve feel unbearable pain well up in the right side of his face. Like a brimming well, blood spilled, soaking all the skin on his face, it rolled down smoothly, dripping onto his clothes. He bit his lip to muffle any groans of pain, and then he also understood that his lip was cut open, and he was gnawing on open flesh. And for rarely in his life, a tear loosely wriggled down his cheek, so rare was this sensation that at first, Ve did not identify it…he had forgotten how it felt like to weep. The memory was buried deeply in the layers of his mind, only then did he recall it…he was shedding tears of pain…

Coming to face with the truth hurt, Ve lifted his cuffed hands and tenderly touched the side of his face from which blood leached, he barely made contact and the tips of his fingers were ghastly red, and they seemed to gleam at him, challenging him to an unknown test.

"Do not provoke me, Ve-kun!" Karai's voice came; it was loaded with pride, and intrepid curiosity.

Ve could only inwardly scowl at her effrontery, "On the contrary, do not provoke **me**".

Before he could even gather himself, another thrash exploded onto his already wounded chest, it thoroughly ripped his shirt, reopening his former wounds and conceiving new ones. New pain blossomed in his body; he breathed some, softly growling through his clenched teeth so he could soak in his pain and remain stoic, and leave Karai oblivious to his agony.

"Why can you just not leave me in peace?" Karai barked loudly, causing a gap in his thoughts.

"Because you keep stirring up vengeance within me," Ve hissed through gritted teeth, clasping his hands tighter together in crazed circles.

"Oh, so now it's my problem that you have anger issues?"

"Forget it! Be swifter with your affliction so I can be past it!" Ve huffed angrily, panting out more small breaths which helped to ease his suffering, he could feel the drops of sweat already surging down his face mingling with his blood as well, Ve creased his brow as he continued on with his steady breathing pace.

Karai proceeded on with her whipping, lash after lash, Ve now thought that his back had been torn open, and he was wondering why he was not dead. The strikes seemed to proceed into utter infinity…forming a great mass of anger within him…

Until finally…

It ceased.

At first, Ve could not believe it. He had grown so use to this constant sensation that being without it for a moment seemed unnatural…nevertheless, he was numb with relief, he sighed with gladness, content that he had not cried out, with his peripheral vision, he could glimpse Karai relenting, she too looked content.

"Are we done here?" Karai questioned him calmly, turning around to put the whip back onto its rack.

"How should I know?" the young man snarled sourly, growing restless.

"Apparently, not", the black-haired women told him edgily, reaching for another implement. Ve's head wilted to the side, his nerves were strung tight, about ready to snap, he could hear a soft buzz emit from where she was standing, his eyes glanced open a drill, and he nearly went insane.

"Do not make me do this".

"Are you mad? I did not do ANYTHING at the moment!" Ve spoke defensively, growing irked at every passing second.

" I love how you have to add "at the moment". My father is convinced that you must suffer for your crimes, your "past effrontery" as it were".

"'Past effrontery', is SPECFICALLY, MY line!"

"Psh," Karai scoffed, advancing even closer to him with her weapon, "are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I have no choice! Do not ask rhetorical questions!"

"Just ask for mercy, you stupid man! I do want to do this!" Ve knew she was panicking, she was again afraid…

"Do you think I will believe you? You will be laughing during this, besides, what are you going to do, drill my mind out?"

"No". Karai answered, putting the device against his right pectoral muscle, "will you spare yourself?" Her words seemed to echo against the walls, as the friction of the drill began to burn away at his clothing.

"If I, spare myself…" Ve paused, grimacing some as the metal began to bore into his flesh, "will you think I am weak?" A shriek of pain nearly slithered out of his lips, he had taken all he could to restrain himself from it.

"No, I will think that you are being sensible for once in your life".

"If that is the case…then…I ask for mercy!"

"Then my task is finished". His foe completely relented from him, her shoulders were slumped, and she looked drained of all energy…he was too…

Karai, was a fool, this whole time he had been meddling with his handcuffs, the moment she backed away, he jettisoned them directly at her face, the whistling of the metal projectile seemed to hit her, but, she had caught them in her hand…

"Tell me the location of the exit!" Those words brought life to the dead atmosphere, for Ve had hissed them passionately, he was now in the state of wounded animal in mortal agony, and he would resort to killing to find an escape exit, Ve's fingers ran through his blood-red hair, to ease his anxiety.

The female's posture, tone, and face, seemed to purposefully be put in such a way to mock him, she gazed over him proudly and coldly, "That is confidential".

Vision began to swirl, until everything was a haze of colors, perhaps, changing his means of manners would open the doors, "Give me the location of the exodus, please".

"If I let you go, you must swear on your honor to never bother me again. I will be punished severely for releasing you and will not be happy the next time I see you", Karai informed him quietly, scuffling at her feet, while fiddling with her jet black hair, her green eyes darted about, looking for an exit as well.

"Take me to your father!" Ve blurted out suddenly, the thought hitting him like an arrow; he would do nearly anything to escape!

"He will never let you go, now that you are at HIS mercy. What is your offer?"

"If he releases me, alive that is, I will never bother him again", Ve spoke solemnly, clenching his jaw tight.

"He is in no mood to accept you…very well".

* * *

Freedom was a beautiful taste. Though he had walked through swirling winds of cold and pangs of pain, he was alive, free, and independent! Only, the dissonant, inferior witch had stolen his healing potion to heal her own wounds! Leaving him to be suffering!

He did not mind coughing and being sick while bleeding profusely over his couch inside the shelter of his New York apartment, he did not mind at all. Ve was happy. Love had called, Michaela had telephoned him and he had spoken to her, her voice, like wind chimes, was all it took to refresh him.

But, he had slipped down his stairs various times, and he had been stabbed in the arm accidentally by Karai who was ordered to escort him home, who was now IN his home conveniently locked up in a closet. Finally, that animal had been properly caged!

Hour by hour, his fever came down upon him, it grew harsher by every passing drop of time, he sniffled, he drank water to quell the sickness and his soaring body temperature. Once in the night he had gotten up to change his clothes, for they were drenched disgustingly in his sweat and blood, they had painted a mosaic on his attire and couch to remind him of events passed. The times of morning and healing appeared to be stuck in the great abyss of space…closing his eyes, all sense evaded him.

Only the faint knocking against a wall caused his eyes to fumble open, as if they too had become lost and forgotten their common role.

Ve coughed, propping himself onto his elbow, "Be quiet!" He snapped weakly.

"Speak for yourself!"

Grunting silently in pain, Ve rolled himself onto his other side, clenching his teeth and staring miserably out the window. He felt the lesion on his upper arm, where he had been stabbed, his muscular build had not weakened, if not for other reasons, he would have slaughtered Karai! His green eyes squinted as the shapes before him started to morph and change, his head started to swim in a vast ocean of confusion….

He blinked…

There were no shapes moving, his living room was still and tranquil…

Only then did it dawn on Ve that he was dying…he felt around himself, he was cold…unnaturally cold…he glanced at a nearby mirror, his skin appalling color of unearthly paleness, he seemed to be drained of all his bodily fluids…

Panic started to well up beneath his skin, it raced through his veins, triggering his rush of adrenaline, slowly pulling himself from his prone position, he stood up, erect, and firm, Ve walked over carefully to the closet where _she _was, he opened the doors, gesturing her to leave and be gone.

Null ambiance suddenly hit him, he fell, blackness blanketed over him for just a second, then he came too once again, and to his surprise, Karai was still there.

Ve was utterly shocked and confused, "Why…aren't you leaving?"

"Because you are dying and need to go to the hospital".

_What? How dare she instruct him! He could look after himself!_

Defiantly, Ve rose up some to show his masculine power, "I-"

His mid-sentence was cut off, as the ringing of shattering glass filled his ears, the saw the stocky outlines of several men attack Karai, he saw her struggling, he grew embittered that he could not stand up and offer defense for himself…

He would just die here, helpless, and without a fight…

_No…_

* * *

A bitter taste developed in his mouth, he swallowed, merely coming back to himself, before he touched the cold floor once more and was gone…

* * *

When consciousness gracefully decided to give him its mythical touch, emerald-green eyes shot open, he heard singing…and he thought that once again he was dying or going insane.

Luckily, he was not…but it was no better! Karai's creaky voice drove screeches of disgust through his mind, he told her to keep silent, but she would not.

_Later…_

A man huffing desperately on a cigar stooped over his cell, accompanied by a mid-aged girl in strange attire, "Eh, you two, cut the chatter eh?" She mumbled in a strange accent.

Ve dismissed both HER, Karai, and the other man, they did not concern him, and all he longed for was his freedom that had now been taken away TWICE from him in an ironic, consecutive order!

He faintly registered the sound of their footsteps becoming distant, good, they were leaving! Ve took the open opportunity to lean against his cell wall…for he was numb with confusion…

These whole days events swirled into a giant magnitude of unprocessed information, he could not clearly fathom what _exactly _had occurred!

"If it makes you feel better, we can discuss my short-comings", the woman offered rather politely…Ve sat and thought over her offer, perhaps he would accept it…perhaps he should so he would not utterly die….

Extreme pain, and uncomfortable sensations began to ooze sadistically into his body…he heard Karai sing…but he droned out her voice as he bit his lip, he only worsened its condition since it was already brutally lashed open, and it gushed blood all the more…

Empty words somehow made their way out of his lips, conversing was something he did in order not to fully fall into the dark trenches of death which seemed to loom over him, he could barely take into account what SHE had said nor what words his own lips had formed…

"…_Your ability to reproduce with humans is low…since you are from the Battle Nexus…"_

That was the only topic of subject which floated carelessly in his mind…he knew not why, perhaps the very thought disturbed him…it was a lost notion…

"_Ve-Sama…I…I am sorry"._

* * *

Fingers gripped soft material fervently, his head became drenched in sudden bewilderment, warm tingling touched his skin…his heart beat as a wild rabbit, and powerfully as a gushing breeze, it seemed to scream within him…

He struggled, not immediately acknowledging where he was…

Beginning to breathe, the young man realized…

His skin did not move freely…it was stitched…

White clothes were poised upon him…he no longer slept in the cold, unforgiving cell or forest where he had previously been…Ve lurched to his right, only to be restrained by a needle within the valley of his mid-arm…

A voice, melodic, and soft, rang in his ears like bells, her touch, made his whole body long to jump in delight…

"Michaela…" Ve breathed…

"I'm here Ve", she whispered, mouthing her words as honey…

Karai was gone, he was once again in the hospital, his escapades, had ceased, though he would have to still cope with his remaining anguish, it did not matter.

"_Karai, kill him"._ Reverberating loudly he could still here those words…those words, which had nearly come to fruition…those words, which had started his troubles…those words, which built his endurance…

"_Kill him!"_

_No, you will never kill me, I am not afraid to die._


End file.
